


Ripe

by Aki_Saiko (saikowrites)



Series: Writober 2019 [31]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Everyday Life, F/M, Inktober 2019, One-Sided Attraction, Ripe, Teen Crush, Writober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikowrites/pseuds/Aki_Saiko
Summary: Some ordinary afternoon on the Shujin’s rooftop between Haru and Akira.WRITOBER 2019 | Day 31: Ripe | Based on the official Inktober 2019 prompt list.





	Ripe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This fic is actually a prequel to this one    
I believe that reading Overgrown first adds some... tragic irony to this. But you can as well read this one first and then the other if you’re curious about how it ends!

The emergency door of the school rooftop creaks, and soft, stealthy steps draw nearer from behind her. Haru’s heart clenches in her chest, blood pounds in her ears. She doesn’t bother looking over her shoulder to see who is coming. 

Akira stops beside her. She shakes off dust and soil from her hands and stands up.

“Good afternoon, Akira. Have you decided on any plans for today?”

Akira’s hands are as usual shoved in his pockets, his shoulders are slightly curved and Morgana half-climbs out of his bag. Haru smiles at the them both.

“I’d like to ask you to plant some vegetables,” Akira says in gentle tone. 

“Yes, sure! Which one will you need?”

He tugs at his fringe with a pensive look.

“Both carrots and tomatoes. The deadline for Sae’s Palace is getting closer, and I’d hope to pair your vegetables with some coffee and curry of mine, just in case.”

His mouth twists, and he averts his eyes.

“Since we have the time to do preparations properly.”

Haru’s fingertips curl into a fist. Anger and apprehension sting her chest. She keeps everything inside and smiles.

“Don’t worry! We’ll do our best to ensure there will be enough recovering food.”

She grips the hem of her skirt and steadies her voice.

“Would you mind helping me with planting the seeds?”

Akira nods and puts down the schoolbag; Morgana jumps out of it and strolls around the rooftop. He crouches down and rolls up the sleeves of his blazer. 

Haru lends him the sack with the seeds and they begin placing them into the soil. Silence falls, but it’s not heavy. Haru savors the quiet of their special moments together, enjoys both their chat over her life and the dedication put in nurturing that little garden side by side. 

She’d always liked getting her hands dirty with gardening but for once, she had some control over her own life, too. Akira helped her with personal matters and business meetings, guided her through the basics of coffee brewing and supported her idea of opening a nice café based on handmade products. She was about to show President Takakura all the passion she wanted to put in her job and her – now – company.

“Thank you very much for the help,” she stands back up and pat away the dust from her sports uniform.

“These ones will be ready by the 17 th ! Perfectly in time.”

“Thanks, Haru.”

Heat flushes her cheeks.

“No problem! Do you think you’ll have some extra free time on 17 th ? I wanted to speak with President Takakura about company matters, and I’d like you to be with me.”

Akira shifts his weight from on leg to the other.

“No problem.”

Her eyes open wide and her body lights up.

“See you on 17 th , then!”

_ No more hiding, Haru _ .

A flower blossomed and now gave fruits. On 17 th November, she would come to an agreement with President Takakura and express how she felt to Akira. 

**Author's Note:**

> And, this writober has come to an end. I can finally return to a normal sleep schedule and to AN ACTUAL LIFE.   
Thanks to everyone who’ve sticked with me or even read a single fic of this crazy, hellish challenge.
> 
> The biggest thanks go to Hansei and Discontinuous Qualia, who supported me, helped me building some prompts and beta-read fics at improbable hours. Ily


End file.
